


Disguised by Fog

by shadowsirens



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game), Sally Face (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Dynamics, Gen, High School, Miku is BF's sister, Murder Mystery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sal is BF's cousin, Thriller, all listed characters will show up eventually if not yet, attempted humor, new ones too at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsirens/pseuds/shadowsirens
Summary: Strange things have been happening since he met his girlfriend's father, but they got even stranger after word got out that a fellow classmate has been murdered.( High School!Murder Mystery!AU crossed over with characters from other media )
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin') & Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Hatsune Miku & Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Hatsune Miku & Sal Fisher, Sal Fisher & Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Kudos: 9





	Disguised by Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! I don't really have much of an explanation for this fic other than it's been an idea floating around in my head for while so I wanted to act on it and put it into words lol
> 
> > BF's name is Mitsuo & GF's name is Sherry; I won't use these names all the time, it's more so for convenience sake if someone is referring to them. also I think they're cute. (sorry I really don't like the name keith  
> > Senpai's not trapped in the video game in this AU  
> > in the italics Miku and BF are talking in Japanese (:  
> > this is my first time writing a fic like this so I hope y'all like it! :,)

Strange things were happening.

My girlfriend's parents being demons and having to rap battle for their acceptance was weird enough, but I think it even weirder as the days passed on.

My own friend was sent to kill me, two kids tried to take my girlfriend and feed her to some lemon monster, and I had to save Christmas at my local mall by rap battling _again._ This wasn't normal, right? I don't think it was. Honestly, I don't even think feel "accepted" by these parents when they're always fucking with me.

Was she worth it? Yeah, I'd say so. But man, I just need a break from all the chaos.. 

Yeah, unfortunately, it was about to get worse, little did I know.

It was currently six-thirty in the morning and I yawned loudly as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, alerting my little sister and cousin of my presense.

"Ah, good morning!" Miku chirped in her sing song voice, and I threw up my hand in a wave as a response. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"It was fine, I guess," I shrugged and stole the box of cereal off the table, and she pouted at me. "Don't tell me you were up playing games all night again!"

"I wasn't! I'll have you know I finished an English project last night," I stuck out my tongue at her, and my cousin snorted. "That'll be a first."

Rolling my eyes, I dumped my cereal into the glass bowl I grabbed from the cupboard, leaving the box empty. "Can someone add Frosted Flakes to the grocery list?" I called from across the room, and Sal wordlessly reached across the table for the notepad to scribble it down.

I grabbed my bowl and joined them both at the table, all of us eating breakfast in silence. 

"Well..." Miku coughed, breaking the silence. "I have a choir concert on Friday. I get to sing a solo, too!" She chirped happily, and we both perked up at the news.

"That's awesome, I'm proud of you!" Sal exclaimed. "Look at little miss pop star," I snickered and she narrowed her eyes at me. "In all seriousness though, I'm proud of you. What time is it at?"

"Seven o'clock! Don't keep me waiting." She smiled, then looked over at Sal expectantly. "You'll be able to come too, right?" Sal faltered a little bit, which made Miku's excitement deflate and he panicked. "I-I'll try, okay?. I really want to," he assured her. "I'll tell my friends about it, too." 

"You got plans? A hot date or something?" I teased as I took another bite of my cereal, earning an almost-glare from Sal. "No, I don't. It's none of your business, anyways. " His uncharacteristically cold response made the room grow quiet again, the silence not as comfortable this time. 

After a minute, he sighed. "Sorry. I didn't sleep well last night." He sat up from the table after strapping his prosthetic back on his face and went to go grab his backpack.

"A-Ah, don't forget your lunch!" Miku followed him up to the door with a paper lunch bag. "Thanks," he waved goodbye at both of us before closing the door, and Miku came back to the table, sighing.

_"I think he's going through something right now, and I'm worried."_

_"Maybe he's homesick,"_ I shrugged as I grabbed her empty coffee mug and my cereal bowl to go put in the sink. 

He's been living with us for a few months now. I don't really remember why his dad sent him over here, but I think it had something to do with a "change of scenery."

I don't really know a lot about his personal life, other his mom was killed and his face got fucked up by a dog attack. 

We're not very close. We both just kind of respect each other; we joke every now and then and sometimes we play video games together, but he's usually out with his friends or hiding in his room. 

Of course he has a soft spot for Miku, though. I don't really blame him; she's like a virus and her happiness and charisma is very impressionable and contagious.

 _"If he can't come to the concert, yeah I'd be disappointed, but I understand he has stuff he doesn't want to share with us going on... I just want him to be okay."_ She sighed as she went to grab her own backpack. 

_"I'm sure he'll do his best,"_ I reassured her, and she smiled a little. _"I hope so. Also, wait, who are you to talk about a_ 'hot date!?' _I see you smooching on that white girl at school all the time!"_ I choked on my spit at her response.

_"What- wait, you see me at school? Why don't you come and say hi then?"_

_"Oh, would you look at the time!"_ Miku clapped her hands together and rushed over to the front door. "See you after school! _You should probably get dressed, you have 30 minutes until school starts~"_ She sung as she left the house, and I rolled my eyes. 

What could her deal possibly be? Why wouldn't she go say hi to me at school? Unless- no, no, no way. I'm not an embarrassing older brother!

"I'd like to think I'm a very CHILL and NORMAL older brother, thank you very much," I grumbled to myself as I changed out of my pajamas.

\--

I rushed into my first period, panting as I collapsed onto my desk. "What time is it?"

"Uhhh..." The girl next to me checked her phone. "7:15. You're actually on time today."

A handful of classmates applauded, half genuinely impressed and the other half probably mocking me but I could give less of a shit. 

I smirked as I took my seat. "I'm even here before the old hag!"

The girl laughed as she put her phone up. "I wouldn't be so cocky, dude; you should probably be making this a habit, you've had what, three detentions related to attendance by now?"

"One of those three was for cussing out a teacher," her friend sitting behind her corrected, and she raised her eyebrow at me. "It's a long story," I snickered. "A funny one, but really long."

"Save it for another time, I think I hear her," she said, looking outside the door, and the chatter in the classroom started settling down as said old hag entered the room.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late," she said as she put her stuff down. "Something very sudden came up, and it's related to this announcement I need to mak-" Yeah, yadda yadda yadda. I don't really care, this is the class I usually tune out anyways. I rested my head on my desk and sighed.

"-has been murdered."

Wait, what? What the hell? 

My head shot up and everyone around me started talking among each other. "I spaced out; what the hell is happening?" I whispered to the girl next to me. 

"Someone in our class got killed; she went by Shannon I think?"

"Doesn't ring a bell," I shrugged, and her friend narrowed his eyes at me. "The girl who comes in with Starbucks every morning. You know? Shannon?"

Is it sad that I remembered that but not her name.

"The Starbucks girl? What the hell? We literally saw her yesterday! She was fine!" 

"A lot can happen in that amount of time," he shrugged.

"Settle down, everyone. I know this may be shocking news to a lot of you, but please refrain from spreading rumors. This is a very serious case." The teacher said sternly.

Bitch, you underestimate high schoolers. Everyone in the room was already gossiping and bringing up rumors about this girl.

The day went on as usual, and man did those rumors actually spread quickly. Everyone in my next three periods have been talking about it, and that included my friends at lunch.

"Did you guys hear about that Shannon girl?" I could hear Nene bringing it up as I was walking towards our usual lunch table.

"Yeah, it's seriously messed up to think that would happen to someone I see almost every day." Darnell replied as he opened up his lunch bag. "I mean, we weren't close or anything, but she was in quite a few of my classes, so it's just crazy."

"I never even knew her name until now, I literally only knew her as 'the Starbucks girl' because she came into first period with Starbucks literally every single day. Is that fucked up?" I sat down at the table, and all three of my friends stared at me, until Pico started howling with laughter. "Yes, dude, that's fucked up! What's wrong with you?"

"Well it's not like I knew she was gonna die!" I protested. "That's not the problem you idiot, it's just weird for you to say that when she just died," Darnell scolded, and I groaned as I opened my bag of Dorito's.

"I wonder how she kicked the bucket? I heard a lot of people mentioning relationship problems. You think she cheated on that Senpai guy and he went to go get revenge?" Nene suggested, and Pico shrugged in response. "I wouldn't know, but I wouldn't put it past a bitch who's rich enough to drink Starbucks daily." 

"And you guys say I'm fucked up." I snorted as I threw a Dorito in my mouth, and my face immediately scrunched up. "Blech, this is so stale. How old is the shit in the vending machine?"

"Nah, all three of you are fucked up," Darnell rolled his eyes. "Wasn't she a friend of your girlfriend's too?"

I spit out my dorito. "Shit, is she!?" I looked over at Pico with wide eyes, and he narrowed his. "Don't ask me, you know Sherry won't hang out with me at school anymore; her friends are convinced I'm some sort of freak show."

"Wait, what? I didn't know that," I frowned. 

"Mann, the bitches at this school suck! I can't believe they're scared of such a baby like you, anyways." Nene giggled as she took a swig of her Monster. All of us just stared at her. "Why do I have a bad feeling about you drinking that?"

All three of them started cackling, but all I could really think about was how my girlfriend's friends overlapped with mine.

Shit, if that really was a friend of hers...

"Mitsuo, you good, dude?" 

"I need to find her," I panicked, grabbed my stuff and ran off to find her fifth period classroom. "Hey, wait!" 

I didn't even look back, I just kept running and running.


End file.
